finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Francisca
.]] Francisca is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a mid to high-ranked axe, but bears no special abilities other than its decently high Attack power. Appearances Final Fantasy XI The Fransisca is a high-level axe that increases ranged Attack/Accuracy, making it popular for Rangers. It is dropped by the crab NM "Aquarius". Final Fantasy XII }} Francisca is a high-ranked axe. In the original version it requires 30 LP and the Axes & Hammers 4 license to wield. It provides 89 Attack and 9 Evade. Like all axes it has 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making it average what it comes to attack speed. It can be bought for 11,500 gil in Archades, and dropped from Cerberus (rare) in the Feywood. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 88 Attack, 6 Evade, 29 CT, 6% combo rate, and requires the Axes & Hammers 5 License for 60 LP. It can be bought at the Phon Coast and Archades for 9,500 gil, found as a treasure in Phon Coast (Limatra Hills), Tchita Uplands (The Highlands) and Trial Mode Stage 72 (with Diamond Armlet equipped), dropped by Mimeo (3% chance) and Cerberus (3% chance), and purchased from the bazaar for 4,680 gil by selling Pointed Horn x2, Malboro Fruit x4, and Wind Magicite x6. It can be equipped by the Foebreaker class. Final Fantasy XIV The Francisca appears as a throwable weapon for Marauders. Final Fantasy Tactics Francisca is the second strongest axe in the War of the Lions version, being bested by Golden Axe. It provides 24 Attack, and can be bought for 10 in Melee. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Francisca is a mid-ranked axe that provides 42 Attack, and teaches the War Cry ability for 300 AP to Vikings. It can be bought for 2,400 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Leestone, Rabbit Pelt, and Spiral Incisor. Vagrant Story Francisca is an edged axe/mace providing 1 RISK, 10 Strength, -2 Agility, and 3 Range. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Second: End Layer Francisca is an axe that provides 12 P.ATK, 85 Aim, -3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to plantoids. It can be bought in Eternia for 240 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Francisca is a level 43 axe that provides +33 Attack and -2 Defense. It becomes available in the shop when a character reaches level 36. It can be bought for 13,100 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Francisca is a level 30 axe that provides +35 Attack and -68 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 47,100 gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Francisca appears as an axe within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 79 Weapon Atk, 12 Durability, +2 Defense, -4 Speed, and -4 Consumption Rate. Blood of Bahamut Francisca is a hammer that can be equipped by Kamo. Gallery FFXI Axe 16.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFT Francisca.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Francisca FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Francisca.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Francisca Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FranciscaBS.jpg|''Bravely Second: End Layer. FFAB Fransisca SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXI. FFAB Fransisca SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXI. FFBE Francisca.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The Francisca was the primary weapon used by the Franks, a group of barbarians that settled in what is now known as France. The Francisca was a versatile and unique weapon. The axe was designed for close and ranged combat. When thrown, the curvature of the blade allowed it to bounce and pursue the enemy, but it was sturdy and light enough to be used on nearby enemies. Category:Axes